Pikmin 4: TWTF: Story
Here the main storyline for the game Pikmin 4: The World to Free. Before they reached PNF-404 Back story The story begins when a cross breed happans between Hocatate and Kolpai which formed a new kind of race, which they called, the Tections. These special types of citizens decided to create a culture for themselves, which they after years they finally discovered a planet for their culture. The culture then declared independence and seized the planet they called Tectionia. So they decided to created a nation. To do so, they created a social class to balance the powers of the society. Therefore the story has now began. Tike and Alice Tike was at work doing is normal planetology, until he finds a odd sphere almost like a planet on his screen. Tike tells Gwalf about it, and he said "Mwah ha you believe you could actually make it... if it is even a planet." Tike frowned and he looked at his clock and he noticed that it was 56:20 (8:56pm in our world) and walked out of the building. Tike went home, just to log in and order some Kalpai Telescopes and some lens. Within a hour, the delivery package was at his house. He said to himself on how he loved ordering from Kalpai since their stuff never tends to break after minutes of use. He worked with the lens for awhile until he discovered that if the lens are placed correctly, it will extend the range of his telescope. So after hours once more, he finally created not only a new invention, but also a true sight at the planet. He was correct, a planet stood so brightly in the universe. He smiled and then Alice busts into his home, to notice he was up at early morning still working on his planetology. Alice shouted "What are you working this early in the morning?" Tike replies with "Why are you busting in my own house this early in the morning?" "Well you did have your lights on I was thinking you were doing something else" Alice wispers back. "Well anyways before any conflict happens I got great news! finally during my whole time as a planetologist, I finally found a new planet!" Tike shouts brightly. "Wow let me see!" They both glazed at the beautiful planet, but something questions her. "Hey Tike where did you get this telescope from?" He answers boldly "Well I kind of made myself, see that junk over there, I made this telescope with the help of both Tection and Kalpai technology." "I shall call this the Tecpai Sight Shot." "That a cool name" she replied. I could of thought of a better name although she thought to herself. Alice said good bye and left the house. Tike turned off his lights and whispers to himself "I did it" and dozes off. Lift off to the New Planet Tike returned to work showing his boss Gwalf what he has found. "Gawlf I did it! I discovered a new planet!" Every other planetologist but Gwalf was shocked by the news. "Well you discovered a planet, let me see it!" Gawlf shouted. Tike showed him the planet he took a picture of and Gwalf's mouth dropped open and then his face started to look sinful with a grin on his face. He suddenly started to act cheerful and shook Tike's hand saying "Well done Tike, you made your king look proud, but you know what that means right?" "What?" Tike questions him. "Well you certainly don't think just because you found a planet doesn't mean we're done yet. "Ha ha" "You, Tike, are going to land on that planet!" Tike stepped back and placed his right hand on his chest saying "Really, that is all I have ever wanted, to just visit a planet, roam around and check every nook and cranny of the planet's culture, I shall do it!" Alice walked by trying to see on what was going on. Gwalf shouts "That's my boy!" Alice gasped, as being a psychologist she noticed something very unsettling about what she saw. "My word he is a bad man!" Alice whispers to herself when she saw that Gawlf was not truly congratulating him in fact he was crushing poor Tike's foot. Tike was a bit questioned on what he was doing and moved along. Alice walked up to Tike and asked him "What are you doing?" "Oh haven't you heard, I'm landing on the planet I discovered, this is very exciting for me Alice, is this for you too?" Alice gave him a serious looking face and said "You're joking." "Why would you say that Alice?" "Because Tike do you truly realize on how dangerous this job is?" "What do you mean by that?" "Tike you are putting yourself in danger for the sake of that mad man out there? Are You Crazy?!" "Alice, relax if you are truly worried, why not join me?" Alice, listen to me, you always wanted to explore a new land right, I never joined planetology for him, I did it for you and I to improve our knowledge and go places together, so we could study culture and have fun, that all I ever wanted, and if you join me, that would make me so happy, so what do you say?" Tike lifts his hand out to Alice with a smile on his face. "Yes I will!" Alice says and grabs his hand. She starts saying "We will do great things together and as a pair, we will never fade." Alice kisses Tike and went to Tike's home to get ready. Tike kisses his family photo and gets his gun, while Alice gathers up the supplies and they then depart and go inside the ship together, in hope of making it out and in alive. They blast off into space and people started cheering but one, the one who grins brightly and bunches his right hand. Landing After a long journey, they land on the planet they discovered. Alice and Tike were amazed on what they saw. "Wow this is just beautiful" said Alice. "I agree" says Tike as they walk around the forest. However when she looked outside the circle. A pack a bulborbs came charging at her. The bulborb bites her helment with a scream from alice, "Help Tike!" Tike jumped and then he started heading towards the pack, while pulling out his gun. Tike was running, trying to catch up, but unfortunately he only manage to shot one down, which did not have Alice, until he happened to trip on a stick. He shouted "Alice!" They fled off were her. When Tike turned back, a bulborb was glaring down at him and started coming closer. Tike still laying on the ground pulls his gun and started sliding back. His gun started shoting at it, unfortunately it was not strong enough to knock him out. The bulborb started licking his lips, Tike gasped until a slap could be heard. In fact many slaps. The bulborb looked back, and it realized that Pikmin were attacking his back. The bulborb tried to shake them off, but the pikmin knocked him towards the ground, and their the common aaahhhh came from the bulborb and it died. The pikmin landed on their feet, and they put their hand touching their chest, touching the chest with their thumbs. Tike questions "Thanks, You want to help?" The Pikmin shake their heads and so the game has begun. The Forest of Beginning Before you move too much. Some more reds, come down with a Kop Pad in their hands, they then hand it to Tike temporary. A tutorial will appear, and a pikmin ends up clicking a red pikmin symbol. This is when Tike learns, that these are called Pikmin, and sadly also learns that he actually was not the first of his solar system to discover the planet. In fact it actually was nicknamed PNF 404. He says "wow you guys are called pikmin?" "Alright a fine name I suppose, but I actually would have called you Veggie Bugs." "Wait... this has a Kalpai symbol on it." "Does that mean.... wow...." You guys have my thanks, you must have saved Kalpai from their food crisis." The pikmin point over to a white gate. Then they point to their Seed Pilot . "Oh you want me to head there?" "Alright, that must be your ship, but it can't be your main right?" "It looks a bit small don't you think?" (game runs) To start, in this area you must save the red onion from being captive by a white gate. Until then, your stuck with a red Seed Pilot. Once you rescue the onion, the reds should guide you to a fire switch right next to their ship. Once it's used, a fire gate should appear, burning up the webs blocking the way. Once you break the gate if you move towards the big circle. You will encounter an Octifang, Tike also notices that baby Octifangs are carrying Alice and their supplies. He went to a fighting stance with his pikmin and the mini boss battle begins. After the battle a strange purple gate will disappear, leading you on where you need to go. After you move closer to the target. The pikmin snatch your Kop pad and scribble an X on your map, telling you where to go. Once you move even closer to the boss. Tike stops because he notices Alice was in a web surrounded by baby Octifangs and says "we must save Alice first and get my supplies back lets go!" Once you break the web thanks to a near by fire switch. Alice springs into the air saying "Yiii It burns!" Alice space suit a tad burnt. She shouts "My my what were you thinking?!" "You almost toasted me with those fryers there!" "Well im.." Tike gets cut off, with her saying in a more calm voice "Well thanks hero, was their at least some other way to put me down... more like a prince? "But anyway thanks you saved me from those dweebs, I don't know what I wouldn't have done without you and those guys behind you" she says hugging Tike. Tike gives her a more confident look and says "Er herm, may I also have my bonus?" "Oh the supplies" Alice says as she hands over his supplies. Alice gives him a sad look, and says even more calmly "sorry for the hold up, I hope you didn't need them much." "Well it's better you keep such a grip on them then dropping them off somewhere else." "Agree" she replies back. the game continues. Head towards the boss and break the fire gate. You then should be welcomed by the Queen Octifang. A pink gate appears as she screams. The battle then starts. Once you defeat the queen, the pink gate should disappear, and leads you to a mysterious figure. That figure Is reveals to be Captain Pikmin. Captain Pikmin says "who are you?" while still laying on the ground. Both Tike and Alice jumped to hear a pikmin talk their actual language. Tike replied back "I'm Tike and this is Alice and these are the...." "Red Pikmin" he blurts out before Tike finished. He stands up and shouts "Well I have my thanks for both of you with such commanding, and parenting skills." "What do you mean by parenting skills?" Alice asks. "You really don't have a clue on why these Pikmin are excited to see me don't you?" "Well to think about it they did lead me here... just helping them out of the kindness of heart sir" TIke answers. "Well I proudly say that i'm indeed... their leader" Tike jumped again and question "Your actually their leader, but about the Kalpais." "Just between you and me" "The Kalpais had no clue of my existence" I was behind the big picture," You guys look it as the Kalpais were the greatest heroes of your life, but in truth without me... they would have never even picked up a fruit. "So..." Tike says as he frowns "don't take it personally," Captain Pikmin says. "They did great to, they were indeed great commanders!" Tike remove his frown and Alice shouts "How should we trust you?" Captain Pikmin and his pikmin gave her a questioned look, but Captain Pikmin turn his to a more angry detail, and says "well ms smarty head if you really need proof, follow me and grab that orb that pest was gaurding or should I say my pikmin umm, and you will find out." Captain pikmin walks out and heads towards the red onion. The red pikmin squint at her and the game starts again. Retrieve the orb and make sure no enemies are in the way. Once the pikmin put it towards their onion. The day turns night, and Tike says "we should head off before it's become busy" "agree" Alice replies. The day forced to end. Link to map here http://www.pikminfanon.com/The_forest_of_beginnings Heading to the Jewel Citadel Upon returning to space, they happen to notice the red onion heading a different direction. Tike used his ship to follow and his eyes lighted, as he saw the gigantic onion like ship. An opening allowed Tike to travel across, using his emergency escape route. They looked around and notice a red pikmin standing next to Captain Pikmin. He said with a bit of an attitude, " you believe me now?" "Yeah, but hey Alice is the one to ask that sir" Tike replied back. "Sir?" Captain Pikmin answered back with some disgust. "Actually call me Captain, it doesn't make me seem like im your boss, more like ally, clear?" "Well all right sir, my apologies." "He will get it eventually" said Alice knowing the history of his work place. Captain Pikmin soon points out his map on the screen. "Wow a map, this is better then my telescope in quality" blurts Tike. "Well this isn't just the ordinary map, in fact, it can detect my own specific colors of my comrades. "Unfortually however, my comrades haven't returned and their signals are not being sent, i'm getting quite worried." "The only signals I could see, was the reds and the yellows. "Wait they're even more kinds, and your the mastermind of all of them?" Alice asks with concern. "Yes, but as I was saying, see that yellowish zig zag over there." "Yeah so?" she asks calmly. "Well that my yellows, and the favor I really wish to ask, is to rescue them, Please?" "Why can't you rescue them" she replies with a stubborn tone. "Alice..." Tikes says with disappointment with now sorrow adjusted eyes. "She right, I could." Captain Pikmin head lowered down and his eyes glamoured in sorrow as he says, ""In truth I wasn't just relaxing doing nothing, I tried to save my pikmin, but unfortunately that nasty beast you just vanquished, happen to attack me and trapped me into its lair." "It was terrible, being used as bait to lure other pikmin towards her lair just to get eaten." "I can't trust myself to go out there and get attacked." "Im terribly sorry, sob." "Don't worry captain we will get the job done, right Alice?" Tike said with a more aggressive tone with the word Alice. "Yes" she said quietly. Before even a single word could reach Tike. They were gone in an instant and were on there way to Jewel Citadel. The Jewel Citadel As you land, you will notice a yellow pikmin come towards your ship. The yellow pikmin does a back flip, and soon points out their seed pilot. Tikes looks and says " well isn't it lovely, a yellow seed pilot, by that means I must do the process all over again!" "At least I have them besides me though, it's actually quite the relief." "Say Tike, if reds are immune to fire which is usually red, would yellows be their electric counter parts?" Alice asks. (Game starts) as you work with the yellows you must break the electric gate blocking the (1st) treasure, but to truly progress, you must break the white gate thats nearby. Once the white gate is finshed head towards the bridge nearby a Jackwig's hive, to cross the river, (Not labeled in map.) Once you do that, you will have to break the nest to receive the next treasure. Also Jackwigs have made hives in the near by white gate. Upon breaking thewhite gate, you will be able to go to the lake which happens to be blocking your way, since another white gate is under the water preventing you from going any further. Tikes notices this problem and says "my that a big lake and unfortunately I believe I notice a white gate under." Alice replies with "Well a steep hill is near by, but it seems like it's impossible to climb." "Sigh we can't go any further we must return back" Tike says. "Well maybe we should wait just a tad, there is many treasure here, maybe we could seize it for ourselves." "Maybe, but also we can harvest too!" Once your done with what you need to do, force quit the day.